The Promise He Made
by Enjolras345
Summary: E/E Oneshot. They fall in love right before a revolution, and of course there are consequences for that. It's probably not my best writing but the story is better than the summary!


_**A/N This is a oneshot for KenTomolnukik! Please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own any of Les miserables or the characters. Blah blah blah.**_

_The sound of laughter echoing off the long abandoned dark streets was the only sound that could be heard in the dark summer night. Two young adults made their way down the street, staying near each other but occasionally pushing one another away after a snide remark._

_"You swear?" Eponine, a thin girl with dark brown hair and dimples that appeared when she smiled asked the young, curly haired young man who walked next to her._

_"Of course. I've never sworn something and broken my promise." He grinned in her direction and winked. "I'm trustworthy."_

_Eponine smiled, she knew he was trustworthy. But she still couldn't see him keeping this particular promise. "I love you, Enjolras." She said, shaking her head and grinning widely._

_Enjolras stepped towards the young woman and pulled her in his arms gently. "I love you more."_

_Eponine allowed herself to melt in his touch and close her eyes to his steady breathing. She still did not believe he would keep his word. He had never broken his word, especially to her. But the awful, nagging, feeling in her stomach would not go away the more she thought about it. No matter how many times he swore, she wouldn't believe that if the time came in the barricade that they were to be executed that he would let her stand by his side. So they could go together. _

_He was to protective for that. Eponine, at first didn't believe he would keep his word. But then again, she hadn't believed in the rebellion the first time she heard of it._

_The only thing she had ever believed in upon seeing it for the first time, was Enjolras._

_Two years later, Enjolras and Eponine were married. They lived together in a small flat that held only what they needed. For they could not afford anything more. _

_The time of the revolution was slowly creeping forward. They all thought they were ready. They were wrong._

Enjolras walked into the Cafe Musian, ignoring the catcalls of the bartender and girls who were obviously drunk.

His boots stomped against the stairs and then echoed against the hallway as he entered the back room, a deathly silence became present.

He knew he looked mad-furious intact but he didn't care. They deserved what they were about to get.

He met every pair of eyes that stayed trained on him as he made his way to the far end of the room, then climbed up onto one of the chairs. With many pairs of eyes watching him out of curiosity and a hint of fear, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bundle of pamphlets and threw them across the room. Some landed up against the wall with a loud thud while others simply littered the floor.

"Does anyone want to explain to me what that was?" He yelled at the room full of men.

The room stayed silent.

Enjolras climbed down from the chair and began to walk towards the door which he had just entered in a few moments before.

"They had guns!" He heard someone call behind him.

As he turned to see who had said this, he soon found it was Joly. The hypochondriac medical student.

As Enjolras' anger bubbled up inside him, he threw his arms in the air and laughed harshly. "NO! You're kidding me!"

Grantaire stood and began to walk towards the fuming Enjolras. "Apollo, you need to calm down."

Enjolras swatted Grantaire's wobbling hands away from his direction and looked around the room again. "Do you think there's not going to be guns at the barricade!? Do you realize that there will be cannons, and guns, and immense amounts of ammunition. If you cannot stand strong at a rally, then you are not fit for the barricade.

And with that, Enjolras turned on the heel of his boot and began to walk towards the door once more.

"Enjolras," Called Combeferre, as the law student was about to leave the room.

He took a deep breath then turned to meet Combeferre's eyes which were filled with concern. "Is the baby ok?"

Enjolras' hands suddenly began to shake, and he fingered the wedding band that rested on his left ring finger. "I-"

Combeferre nodded for him to continue. It had been two months since Enjolras and Eponine found that they would be having a baby, and things had been rough from the start.

Enjolras shook his head a little, "The doctor said, it doesn't look good." He whispered.

The students all looked at him now, pity filling their eyes.

This is just what he wanted to avoid. He had done a good job, getting in keeping it quick and then he was about to leave when Combeferre had spoken up. Why did he have to speak up?

This time he did not pause for any of the calls that echoed after him as he left the Cafe in a hurry.

He was already walking down the street when he heard a single voice call for him from the cafe.

When he paused walking, he could hear the person run up behind him then join him by his side.

"How bad-" Combeferre began, his voice shaking slightly.

Enjolras began to walk again and shook his head. "It's bad. They don't want to help us-because of who we are. And when they do, they only give us bad news."

Combeferre walked with Enjolras in silence until they reached the small flat that was Enjolras and Eponine's home. Without waiting for an invitation, Combeferre entered the small flat and walked towards Eponine's room.

Enjolras joined him in the room, only to find Eponine's color had paled even more and her hands shook more rapidly that when he had left her.

He joined her by the side of the bed and kissed her forehead gently. "Hi beautiful."

Eponine smiled up at him and placed her hand on his cheek. Her smile faded quickly as she began to cough.

Enjolras reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief which she coughed into then sat on the bed stand. The handkerchief was now spotted and stained with blood. Bright red blood that seemed to scream at Enjolras that he was loosing her.

He left the room with Combeferre, unshed tears in his eyes. The two said nothing, before Combeferre left but as Enjolras closed the door behind him, he mumbled only barley loud enough for his friend to hear, "I hate red."

_The baby was born, and both the mother and child survived. Though it was not without difficulty. _

_Combeferre was named godfather of the baby girl who they named fittingly, Patria._

_A week after the baby was born, the barricades arose. The barricades fell, and the survivors of the barricade were taken in to prison and awaited their execution._

_Today was the day, that the fearless leader would be made an example of with his death. Everyone expected him to falter, to stumble. As he entered the stage but he didn't. He walked with his chin held high and his eyes shinning with fire. He wasn't afraid to die, and he had no fear of what was to come for Eponine. Combeferre had taken her away yesterday. For he knew what was to come. And he couldn't bear to look out into the crowd, see his wife and daughters faces and still stay strong. _

_He wore a dark black jacket, with a tricolored pin as stepped fearlessly onto the stage that would hold his death. His red jacket had been abandoned long before the baby was born and he wore only this one anymore. _

_As the guns were pointed, he rose his chin, locked his jaw and smiled with a fire burning in his eyes, "For Patria!" He shouted out towards the crowd who stood in awe. _

_"For patria." He heard someone echo his words, when he turned and saw Eponine standing next to him his eyes filled with tears. She placed her hand in his and they stood together when the shots were fired. _

_Just as he swore they would._

_**A/N Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
